Fighting for a Remnant Lost
by Dimensional Merchant Kaimu
Summary: Little is left in a world called Remnant to fight for. Especially for these four who end up either being forced, looking for information, finding a greater purpose, or perfecting themselves end up entering Beacon Academy at the same time as Ruby joins. How will they change they fate that had been laid out before the cast of RWBY? RWBY cast introduced after final fourth trailer.


Hello everyone, Kaimu here!

Just informing everyone that no I haven't given up on Son of A Merchant, but I have been thinking of other stories and this is one of them, so without further delay and a huge welcome to my RWBY fanfiction.

I Own Nothing except for the OC's and I'll give credit towards others OC's as well!

"Yo!" Talking

'Shut up...' Muttering

'Mmmm' Thinking

"Roger" Radio/Scroll communication

 ** _Trailer One_**

 ** _The Copper Soul_**

"So..." A voice spoke out in the dark room a single lamp dangled from the ceiling. Shining onto the wooden table, where two chairs sat across from one another. A figure sat in each of them while a woman stood by the door. A typical police interrogation room if any where to look at it. The man who sat with the woman behind him had silver hair and brown eyes, a pair of tiny shades sat on the bridge of his nose. His black suit with a green turtle neck matching very well with one another, a cane leaned against the table beside him and a white coffee mug in his grasp. "Your name is Ozpin..." The figure across from him state as the words had left his mouth the smack of something hitting the table was heard. Ozpin turned towards the noise to see his female companion had slapped the table with her riding crop, fury written across her eyes. Ozpin could only raise an eyebrow at her actions.

The female companion had bright blond hair that was held up in a large bun, the right side of her face had a very large curly blond lock of hair blocking it. Her green eyes narrowed from behind her glasses at the figure across the table. Her white blouse was ruffled slightly as well as her black pants. Her purple cape blew back ever so slightly from the force of the hit from the ridding crop against the table. "That is Professor, to you." She growled out, agitation clear in her voice. The figure across from them both gave a very uncaring look from his Blue-Magenta eye that shown through the darkness.

"The Headmaster of Beacon Academy." he continued, slightly irritated from the interruption of the blond woman. His right hand laid on the table, the red armor ran up his arm until half way up the forearm. Fingers slowly tapping on the table, being the only noise in the room after the smack of the crop. "Wants me..." His hand then stopped tapping using his thumb to point at himself before pointing at Ozpin himself. "To join your Academy." His hand than returned to rhythmically tapping against the table. Ozpin merely nodded his head while the blond haired woman glared now at Ozpin's response, clearly not agreeing with the Headmaster. The figure retreaded his hand and covered his mouth, the red contrasting against the light tan skin, a red cape adorned his shoulders but instead of draping down his back it instead hid the mans left arm. His left eye, the Dark blue-magenta, seemed to close every so slightly a chuckle escaping his throat. His right eye was hidden behind a black leather eye patch, though a scar went across his left. His black chest plate covered a dark blue sweatshirt, a brown belt worn around his was at an angle, long blue jeans protecting his legs.

"Sorry but I'll have to refuse your Generous offer. Now that we've wasted enough of each others time. I'll be leaving." The man spoke while trying to stand only to feel an invisible force hit his shoulders and force him back into the chair.

"Now, now before you leave you. These just one little problem with this situation." Ozpin spoke the force leaving his shoulders allowing the man to roll his shoulders. He motioned with his had towards Ozpin, telling him to continue with this explanation. Ozpin gave a nodded before looking back at the Blond haired woman. "Glynda, if you would."

Glynda adjusted her glasses before bringing up what looked like a piece of glass with metal on two sides of it. It than began to show writing and pictures on it before she read from the object. "Varas Anam, age: 17. Was a student at Atlas Academy two year ago as part of team VCTY (Victory) before taking an extermination mission which he and his team went missing. Two months after the team disappeared, you returned. Your team dead and you missing parts of you. You then became a lone wolf in the academy, taking missions alone, refusing to be teamed up. Even performing missions without permission... Was expelled from the Academy last year due to disregarding orders and was ordered to return all weapons and gear. You fled before you did." Glynda finished with a glare leveled towards Varas who sat across from them.

"I guess you guys are gonna try to turn me in than if I don't agree to join your Academy?" Varas stated running his right hand through his golden blond spikes. Ozpin looked at Varas with intrigue while Glynda glared at Ozpin.

"While it is true that you are in a lose lose situation, I believe you would enjoy attending my Academy." Ozpin stated as he stood up and began walking towards the door. He stopped to look at the Scroll that Glynda had in her hands re-watching what had transpired earlier that day which led to Varas being caught. "Besides, after seeing you in action today. Leads me to believing that you have more potential than most of the students already attending my academy.

 ** _6 Hours ago_**

A large ship drifted towards Vales harbor, in the later hours of the night. The decks were covered in destroyed portions, blood splashed across the decks, iced sections here and there. This ship happened to have quite a bit of the Energy Propellant, Dust, on board that belong to the Schnee company. Three people stood on the deck that seemed to be slowly falling apart. Two on one side while the Blond haired Varas on the other, showing little to no signs of fatigue. Both were male and had horns on their foreheads, showing that they were a race known as the Faunus. They dressed in black pants and a white top, a red Lion head with three slash marks going across, allying themselves to the White Fang. "So, the White Fang decided to try and aim big and attack a Schnee freighter in the middle of the ocean, huh?" Varas spoke calmly, his voice chilled over. Both White Fang members shook ever so slightly at the monster in front of them. This one man had fought off all of the forty they brought along. Now there were only two of them left. The rest of the crew was killed by the White Fang before this human appeared out of nowhere and started killing them left and right. Even the Lieutenant that they had brought with them was easily defeated.

"It's only you left! We can defiantly take you out!" One member shouted at Varas, though in reality it was to try and psych himself and his last ally up. Looking over to see his ally already taking his chances and jumping off the ship. More prepared to face any Grim in the dark waters than the Blue-Magenta eyed man across from them. 'Tsk' The last Member clicked as he turned around looking back at Varas who had cleared the twenty foot distance and sword high above his head. The blade itself was at least six feet long, about three feet wide, the hand guard being massive and more like some type of device than anything. The member barely had time to dodge as the sword crashed against the metal deck, warping around the blow. The Member decided that his partner had the right idea and started to make his way towards the rails only to watch a dark black claw reach over the rail from off ship and crash itself in front of him.

'By the God's." The member had whispered to himself as he watched this crab like Grim crawl onto the ship. The thing was at least the size of a tank, its claw made Varas sword look small. The Grimm was covered in white bony armor, the joints showing it blackened flesh, and spikes along the top of the creature. It's multiple red eyes locking onto the one Faunus member evident of noticing the negative emotion. The member also saw his ally who had jumped not too long ago sitting within its jaw. The Member went to turn away only to be caught in the Giant Grimm's claw, he screamed as the pressure could be felt against his aura, only to break away as the Grim cut him in two. It roared in its tiny victory as it reached out to pick up the remains, only to feel a weight slam into its side pushing it off balance and staggering it away from the body. Varas sword and dented the Crab like Grimm's armor but didn't cut into the vital innards. The Grimm turned towards Varas and swung its Claw like a club hitting the sword being used as a shield and knocking him across the decks.

"Tough bastard, huh?" Varas grunted out as he removed his guard and placed the sword across his right shoulder, prepping his next plan of action. Clicking could be heard from under his cloak, followed by swinging his left arm out and across his chest. The cloak followed his motion, though Dust could be seen filtering out into the air in front of him, the red Dust under Varas influence, launched itself forward in a wave of flames. The flames crashed into the Larger Grimm causing it to screech out before making it's way to the one to attack it with fire. More clicking was made under the cloak before we swept his arm back across, though this time yellow dust came out before turning into lightning and striking the lumbering Grimm, stopping it in place as it tried to endure the electricity. Varas closed the distance, swinging his sword diagonally across its shell, causing it to dent again but not break. His momentum still going he spun back around and struck it horizontally in the same place this time cracking it.

A smirk formed on Varas face as he spun one last time sword raised over his head aiming for that sweet spot, though unfortunately the Grimm had had enough of Varas' attacks and decided to retaliate. It's claw had smashed into his open side knocking him across the decks, bouncing and rolling as he went, before finally slamming into a large shipping container. Varas slowly stood back up as the Grimm skittered towards him intent with finishing him off. As the Grimm swung at him, Varas ducked under the large heavy swing thrusting with his sword right into the point he had weakened with his many strikes. Piercing though it's armor and into to it's brain, though it did proceed to violently shake before it's final collapse. Giving a sigh of relief, Varas yanked his sword out of the now disintegrating Grimm before looking around the deck at the destruction the attack and the Grimm caused.

'Look's like I'll have to radio for help.' Varas muttered to himself before seeing to aircraft fly overhead bearing Vale police logos on them. 'Or not...' Was the after thought he had as he made his way towards where they were landing.

 ** _Back to the Present_**

"It is no small feat to fight off such a large group before having to fight a Grimm of that size." Ozpin stated as he was now facing Varas, a gleam in his eye. Even Glynda grudgingly admitted that it was an impressive feat for someone so young, though she would never say it out loud. Varas only gave out a sigh as he looked at the Headmaster, knowing that there was more reason than he was stating as to why he wanted him to go. Though it would have to be approached later, when he was in a position to actually ask and get answers.

"Where do I sign." Varas spoke aloud knowing he had no way to get out. "And when is the first day?" The more honest question being asked, Varas had no idea what adventure he was now being dragged into this year.

That's a wrap for the Copper Trailer Ladies and Gentlemen! Hope you all enjoyed the first of the four trailers that will be coming out for this Dimension.

Before anyone asks Kaimu MIGHT make an appearance later on as chapters progress though don't expect him right away! It'd be more of a cameo appearance any way...

Anyway from the Illustrious Merchant, I bid you all a farewell and until next time!


End file.
